


i'd kill for you

by day



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Dark, M/M, prison guard!derek, prisoner!stiles, stiles is kinda crazy but its ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:57:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/day/pseuds/day
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek escorts a prisoner to his cell. The prisoner is Stiles, and Derek hurts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'd kill for you

**Author's Note:**

> priSONER AU YAY  
> (i really wanted one, so i wrote one, but it didn't turn out like i planned aw)

When the pack breaks up after what Derek refers to as the Battle of Beacon Hills, everything is just pointless for the Alpha. Gerard had led the Alpha Pack straight to them, he ruined everyone's lives, right when they were beginning to become happy again. They had decided that they should take a break from the pack business and Derek had wanted to scream about how pack isn't like some teenage relationship, that it's not something you can simply take a break from.

 

But then Derek looked into their eyes and saw a hardness that should not have been there. He looked them in the eyes and realized that they weren't teens anymore, that the moment they had been bitten, their childhood had ended.

 

Derek couldn't bring himself to take away another part of their lives. So he let them go, even when the wolf inside him howled in misery.

 

“Do you think this is for the best?” Stiles had asked on one of the last days the pack was together. “Sending us away? Will it really solve anything?”

 

Derek clenched his jaw and turned his head away. “You need to live your lives. You especially, Stiles. You're a human, you shouldn't have anything keeping you here.”

 

Stiles had looked angry at that, but Derek still doesn't know why.

 

Its been 8 years since the Battle of Beacon Hills. After the pack had graduated from college, they returned home, but the feeling of 'pack' was strained. They had their own lives, families, responsiblities and the pack was no longer their entire life.

 

Scott and a newly pregnant Allison were engaged, Boyd took ownership of the Ice Skating rink in which Erica helped run, Isaac was on his way to becoming a psychotherapist, Lydia taught math at some prestigious school in the South, Jackson was a blooming attorney and Danny worked for the government. Stiles never returned, but no one questioned it because knowing him, Stiles would be on his way to be great things.

 

Derek wanted to be closer to the pack, he really did, but it was going to take time. For now, he would continue to take a 2 hour commute to LA to work his job as a prison guard. It wasn't his first choice for a job, but it was something he was good at-- keeping people in line. He was strong enough to break up fights, he would heal from any attacks by prisoners, and it was something to keep his mind busy and away from pack problems.

 

So when Derek goes to work to find a very familiar figure being led toward the cells, he freezes in his steps. He inhales and his eyes flash red because that's _Stiles_. Stiles covered in tattoo's and scars and being led into _prison._

 

Stiles glances up and smirks when he catches sight of Derek, his foot steps slowing. One of the guards shove him and Stiles snorts. “Careful, I'm fragile.”

 

“You must be pretty fragile if you can kill a man without blinking.” The guard grumbles.

 

Stiles barks out a laugh that makes Derek want to run over to him and hug him because it's so wrong and bitter and not Stiles. “Oh, you don't know the beginning of it.”

 

Derek steps forward. “I'll escort him.”

 

“Of course, Hale.” The guard nods. “Careful, they say he's uncooperative.”

 

“Sounds like you're flirting with me.” Stiles winks. “Try me baby, I can be cooperative if I like.”

 

Derek is now stuck between wanting to hug the boy and slam his head into a wall for being so stupid.

 

“What the hell happened to you?” Derek asks when the guards leave.

 

“Hello to you too, Derek. How am I? Thanks for asking, I'm fine.” Stiles rolls his eyes and adjusts his hands more comfortably behind his back.

 

“You disappear for 8 years and now you're being led into prison. How is that fine?” Derek has so many more questions. Why so many tattoos, what's with the scars, why do you look so wrong?

 

“I've been locked up for 4 years.” Stiles snorts when Derek stiffens in surprise. “What? Did you honestly think I didn't come home because I was mad at you? No sirree, as dramatic as I am, I wouldn't go that far. I was rotting in a cell in Sacramento before they moved me down here. They were worried I was getting too close with the prisoners. Can they even do that?”

 

“How- I- you're a sheriff's son, Stiles--”

 

“Was.” Stiles corrects absently. “Was a sheriffs son. C'mon Der, you were there when he was killed.”

 

“You killed someone?” Derek asks softly. He needs Stiles to tell him it's not true. 

 

“Once a killer, always a killer, right?” Stiles snorts. “I grew up being hunted and having to kill things, I guess it was too hard of a habit to break.”

 

Derek pinches his eyebrows together and trys to reign in the howl threatening to tear from his throat. “I'll make it better.”

 

“You can't fix what's not broken, officer.” Stiles sings. They pass one of the most dangerous prisoners and Stiles face breaks out into a grin as he pulls the man into a hug. They exchange greetings, promise to catch up, and Derek can't breathe.

 

“You should stay away from him.” Derek warns. “He's dangerous.”

 

“And I'm not?” Stiles steps back into his cell, face drooping. “I know you're probably thinking that I was falsely convicted, that I was charged for a crime I didn't commit, because there's no way I could have killed someone, right? But I did. And I don't regret it. He deserved to die. If it makes you feel better, I made it quick, even if he deserved to be tortured.”

 

Derek takes a step back, heart pounding. “Why?”

 

Stiles shrugs. “I missed you, Derek.”

 

When Derek gets home, he has Danny hack into Stiles' records and collapses in on himself. There are pictures of the crime scene, Gerard Argent's lifeless body surrounded by pools of blood with a triskelion carved into his chest and under it, two jagged words: “For you.”


End file.
